Lucille M. Renard
Lucille Monica Renard is the daughter of a fox demon couple (from the country of Monaco) and is a member of the Boo-dent Disem-body Council (Plus the Seer of Time and a Dersian dreamer). Characteristics 'Personality' Lucille M. Renard is a sly and poker-obsessed vixen with a jokester-like heart. She can be a bit competitive and is a smart girl with a proud impression. Lucille is surprisingly social despite her serious and competitive deamenor and isn't afraid to start a fight (if it includes poker of course). She can be described 'old-lady-like' and is quite anxious, often worrying about family affairs and such but she's really a lovable 'lil swindler. Lucille appears very mature too and is very quick-witted but likes a good practical joke/prank/trick once in a while. 'Interests' As mentioned several times, she enjoys playing poker and uses poker in place of an arguement or fight. Other than poker, she is quite fond of gambling and ballet, being a skilled ballerina herself. Lucille also likes playing board games (just in case her competiter isn't age apporpriate for poker or gambling). She also likes playing card-based games like solitaire or go-fish. 'Traits/Appearence' Lucille has the regular fox-demon-like features (tan skin and fox ears). Her hair is a bright, yet dirt-blonde color that is styled in a braid. Lucille's eyes are also a bright turquoise with glasses. Her eyebrows appear to be a thick, dirty-blonde color and has blush pink-colored lips. Lucille appears to be very tall too (6'2). Relationships 'Family' "A kin would do what is best for their troop" '-The Renard Family saying' Lucille is very close to her family and as her family motto implies, she will do anything for another relative. Her family is a troop full of pure-bred fox demons and have powers beyond belief (stronger than The Fox Family's). Her mother is Vixen's father's sister (making them cousins) and more some ironic reason, has never heard of Vixen. Lucille is related to Kaylee Fox, Deedee Fox, Amina Fox, Dandella 'Twit' Fox and many, many more. In a roleplaying session, she seems to enjoy messing with her younger cousin Kingston Fox and even knocked him unconscious just so he his dream self could wake up. Her siblings consist of Josephine T. Renard and Angelique H. Renard. 'Friends' Being quite popular among the boo-dent disem-body, she appears to have only one known friend which is Illéa Nemaeus, aka the daughter of The Neamean lion from Greek mythologies. Friend requests are open and will be accepted unless they have an interest Lucille here doesn't like. 'Enemies' Due to her competitive nature, she can be seen enemies with Toralei Stripes and her two friends Purrsephone and Meowledy (who apparently don't have last names for some odd reason unknown). 'Romances' Even though she may look attractive, she isn't really interested in romance unless you beat her in poker (which she'll win and also win your wallet). 'Frenemies' Her frenemies include those of Clawdia Wolf, Clawdeen Wolf, Howleen Wolf and Clawd Wolf (mostly those from the wolf family). Her other frenemies are Cleo de Nile and Honey Swamp; it is unknown why they are her frenemies but she won't say. 'Pets' In her bio, it says that she has a polecat named 'Chip' (which is a reference to her poker-obsession; hence poker chips). In the past, she has had other pets that either died or ran away and has since not return. Portrayal 'Actor(s)' Lucille would be portrayed by film actress Jessica Alba (dirty-blondish hair and tannish skin? Check). The only things that Jessica here need are the blonde-like hair, ears and glasses. 'Voice Actor(s)' Her voice actor, on the other, would be Kate Holden who voices Kanaya Maryam from the dubbed Let's Read version of Homestuck (By the YouTube channel ColabHQ). Clothing Lucille wears anything that matches and expresses her poker-like nature and likes to do stuff with her hair. She also likes wearing accesories. 'Campus Stroll' Lucille wears a white, elbow-lengthed sleeved coat (with black accents) that goes down to her waist over a black tank-top. She wears a rose-colored skirt with a white accent and hot pink-colored stockings with black, pumped high-heels. For accesories, Underline she wears a pearl (real) necklace with hairpins (in a shape of an 'X') on her hair. Her makeup consists of pink lipstick. 'Ghoulsino Party' literally an outfit your oc wears to a casino party Trivia 'Notes' *Lucille M. Renard is strongly based upon Monaco from Hidekaz Himaruya's Hetalia: Axis Powers. **Her appearence is based upon Monaco too. *Not only does she gambles and plays poker, she also drinks. **Which her family is unaware of. *She is a member of the Boo-dent Disem-body. *She is able to do the 'Monagesque Suplex' (a parody of the German Suplex; don't do it at home kids). *Her first name means "light" in French while her surname means "fox" in French. *Lucille is highly skilled at playing the piano, cello and violin but ironically isn't good at the guitar. *Her theme song is undoubtedly Poker Face by Lady Gaga. *Lucille's favorite type of beverage is chamomile tea (a herb-type of tea). She enjoys drinking this type of tea during her leisure time (when she's not gambling). Her othe favorite type of beverages are martinis. Boy does she love martinis. 'Design' *Her original sketch/design depicted her with a tail. This was later cut out due to the creator's laziness and frustration while using the insufferable GIMP 2.0. 'Random Facts Tidbits (Plus Roleplaying facts)' *Roleplaying-wise, Lucille is a Derse dreamer and is the Seer of Time (one who would know time and change creation with their opposite of Witch of Space). *When being introduced in a Roleplaying sessions, she is often referred as "a mysterious person" and is often introduced doing an action quickly and then slyly spedding away (leaving a poker card behind; sometimes leaving a note behind). *Lucille's bithday is on December 8th (also known as the National Day of her birthplace, Monaco); the year she was born on is 1997 on a Friday. Quotes Gallery 'Outfits' Lucci.png|Her Campus Stroll 'Design/Sketches' ' Luci.jpg|A sketch of Luccile w/ tail. ' Category:Fox-Demon Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs